


Round One

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer thinks she's one step ahead of Widowmaker. But the assassin has already snared her, and she may not want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

Lena clenched her teeth, fighting back the moan that was growing in her chest. But she couldn’t contain it completely and a small desperate cry escaped from her mouth. This only seemed to spur the woman on.

Her name was Amélie Lacroix. A member of the terrorist organization Talon, and better known as Widowmaker. She was one of the world’s most efficient, ruthless, and deadly assassins. And right now her head was between Lena’s thighs and her tongue was mercilessly massaging her clit.

This wasn’t the first time Lena and Widowmaker had crossed paths. After failing to prevent an assassination in London, Lena began trailing her around the world, always arriving too late. This time she’d thought she was finally a step ahead, arriving in New York just after sundown. All information suggested Amélie wouldn’t be in the city until midnight. Thus giving her a chance to book a hotel room and take a much needed shower after the long trip from Japan.

The info, of course, had been wrong. After Lena emerged from the shower and, wrapped in a towel, walked back into her hotel bedroom Amélie sat unclothed at the edge of her bed. Lena stood frozen as a wry smile came across the lips of the professional killer. The moonlight accentuating the curves of her pert breasts, her dark unbound hair draping over her shoulders. There was only a moment's hesitation before Lena’s towel to hit the floor.

That image flashing through her mind sent a wave of pleasure through Lena’s body and Amélie’s wild pace kept up. It was too much for Lena to stand, “Please, slower..” she managed to say, reaching down to try to placate her passionate lover. An ice cold, pale violet hand grabbed her wrist before she could get close, and pinned her arm to the bed like a vice. But Amélie’s speed did slow, if only a little.

The violet skinned woman's skillful tongue traced up and down Lena’s sex while she gently rubbed her clit. Hot ecstasy built up in the small girl’s sweat slicked body, making her squirm and tremble as she neared climax. Lena’s back arched and her hips bucked uncontrollably, drawing a small sound of playful frustration from Amélie as she struggled to keep her mouth on the young woman’s dripping wet sex.

With a slight grumble she threw Lena’s legs onto her shoulders and got up onto her knees dragging Lena’s bottom half up into the air. Her ice cold hands firmly grabbed Lena’s ass to lend support, drawing forth a soft yelp.

Amélie resumed and Lena’s eyes rolled back as she lost herself in pleasure, no longer trying to keep herself from moaning. Finally she couldn’t handle anymore, euphoria washed over her like waves and her chest felt weightless.

Just on the peak, she unclamped her eyes to steal a glance at the woman giving her body such unbearable bliss. And she was met with a pair of beautiful golden eyes, filled with lust . Her entire body went rigid as she came, white hot rapture flooding her mind, every nerve on joyous fire. She let out the breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding and it came out as a cry so loud she was sure the whole building heard it.

Amélie let her collapse onto the sweat dampened bed sheets, breathing hard with a small smile on her face. She tried to rise slowly, the room was spinning and her vision blurry. But before she could get oriented a pair of cold hands pushed her back down, pressed hard to the bed while Amélie elegantly swung one leg over her body and straddled her.

“What do you think you’re doing now?” Lena said looking up. Amélie only smiled, leaned in and gave her a long gentle kiss.

“I have cleared my whole night for you, ma chérie.” She said as she pulled away, a devilish grin on her deep purple lips. “That was only round one."


End file.
